


關於芬威早年的腦洞

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: About HoMe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 初代至高王們的青春時代。
Relationships: Finwë & Ingwë Ingweron, Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Indis & Ingwë Ingweron, Indis & Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 以下全是腦洞，有些是參考HoMe的內容。於史不符，請勿當真。
> 
> 多年前初次看《精靈寶鑽》，就覺得芬威脾氣應該不怎麼好，這印象也不知道從哪邊產生的？  
> 可能因為芬威是第一個為了再婚而跟維拉們槓上的精靈。然後相當詭異的是，我腦中的英格威總露出痞子般的笑容。

年輕時代的芬威每天都處於炸毛狀態。

他不是嫌棄埃爾威與歐威兄弟太過天然呆，對危險的警覺度低到爆表（特別是歐威），就是與英格威打嘴砲，英格威是這四人當中最會開小差的。秉持諾多精靈讀作刻苦耐勞，寫作好管閒事的天性，芬威一肩挑起照顧親族們的責任。可是，他性子急又有嚴重的完美主義，導致部屬們簡直苦不堪言，私底下都稱呼他為「諾多惡魔」。這個「愛稱」常被英格威他們用在背後調侃他。畢竟，敢當著芬威的面直呼此名的勇者，始終沒有出現過。

芬威壓榨下屬到最後一滴的性格，到維林諾依舊沒變。然而，他是個相當重感情的精，閒來無事喜歡跟屬下稱兄道弟，因此，諾多精靈們十分熱愛這位高大健美、聰穎敏捷、長相俊秀、有著一雙漂亮灰藍眼睛的老大。

即便他的脾氣以精靈來說真的很糟糕（？）。

  
芬威與迷瑞爾的相遇是在一個草原上。

當時芬威是為了尋找木材離開駐紮地，迷瑞爾則是想找尋植物作為染料。芬威見到她時，他看見星光傾瀉於迷瑞爾的銀髮。迷瑞爾身材嬌小，微笑朦朧，嗓音有如湖水般低沈甜美。她是星夜草原下盛開的白花，感傷又優雅。

從那天開始，他們兩人經常結伴出行，芬威會告訴迷瑞爾關於礦物、樹木的秘密，迷瑞爾會與芬威分享植物獨特的色彩之美。迷瑞爾擅長編織，有次，她拿著剛做好要送給芬威的披風去找他時，英格威對迷瑞爾說：「美麗的女士，別讓薄霧遮蔽您的雙⋯⋯」話還沒說完，他就被芬威揪住衣領扔到後面。

四個黃金單身漢，芬威是最早找到女友的。後來成為他寶貝兒子的媽。

（以下劇情快轉至精靈大西行，前進吧！維林諾！途中，埃爾威在森林遇到超正妹邁雅美麗安，兩人每天在樹香瀰漫的樹林裡執子之手，與子偕老。歐威丟了老哥，芬威與英格威丟了損友，是這場大遷移最讓人傷心的地方，從此天涯各一方。）

  
抵達維林諾的第一件大事，就是芬威跟迷瑞爾終於結婚啦。諾多精靈很開心，因為他們的老大總算有妻管嚴，迷瑞爾是當時唯一治得了芬威的女性。這場婚禮讓一位小女生微微失落，她是英格威的小妹妹，茵迪絲。她很早就相當喜歡芬威這位黑髮大葛格，只是在芬威眼中，她就是朋友家可愛的妹妹。

芬威總嫌棄英格威說：「你妹這麼可愛，怎麼有你這種哥哥。」

英格威總是會賞他一記白眼說：「對不起啊，你沒有妹妹。」

  
婚結了，開始蓋房子，提理安建城工程進行中。

凡雅精靈給出的設計圖，每每被芬威打槍，三天兩頭就可以看到芬威與英格威拍桌互槓對方。進入工作狀態的芬威又啟動「諾多惡魔」mode，有時連迷瑞爾也勸不聽，所以迷瑞爾決定先放生他。這段時間她改進精靈織造工法，連內牟之妻薇瑞都相當激賞迷瑞爾的巧思。

正值新婚爾燕的芬威不忘為新婚妻子帶來驚喜。他有時會在工程告一段落後，跑進編織工坊抱起迷瑞爾：「最親愛的王后，願不願意賜給妳勞心勞力的丈夫一個吻。」或是帶她從事一段小旅行。在王家花園內，時常可以見到芬威領著妻子跳舞，迷瑞爾的珠寶首飾，全是芬威親手打造。

  
時光悠悠，提理安城總算竣工（當然日後又陸續擴建。）完工當日，芬威將明登・艾爾達麗瓦送給了英格威，這座高塔又名英格威之塔。它細長的燈光照在維林諾幽暗外海。

英格威興奮地大力槌了下芬威的肩膀：「我以為你的良心丟在庫維因恩沒撈起來。」

芬威也笑著回槌金髮精靈說：「我今天嗑了批很純的，不行嗎？」

  
往後的日子裡，每天早晨，少女茵迪絲總是會打開窗戶，快樂地唱起歌。芬威夫婦去英格威那裡作客時，迷瑞爾都會稱讚茵迪絲：「妳的歌聲就像翱翔藍天的雲雀，真好聽。」茵迪絲會低下頭，害羞地說聲謝謝。茵迪絲時時告訴自己，芬威是過去的幽微心事，她一定可以找到像芬威那樣的伴侶。

「怎麼，妳有心事？」迷瑞爾問著。

茵迪絲搖搖頭，她眨著藍色眼睛說：「我們去花園散個步吧。別理他們了。」

  
蒙福之地的歡聲笑語未曾停歇，可是，芬威心裡總是覺得哪裡怪怪的。直到某個午後，他突然在書房內站起來大叫：「白痴兄弟！」門外敲門聲急促，芬威緩過氣說聲進來後，英格威喘著大氣衝進來對他吼了聲：「埃爾威跟歐威沒跟上！」

  
此刻的歐威正在西瑞安河口扁嘴啜泣：「英格威，芬威，我哥不見了。」

歐威領下的精靈是熱愛大海的帖勒瑞。

在維林諾，芬威揉著額角，一旁的英格威滿臉黑線。他們兩個連袂向維拉烏歐牟請求，拜託他引領埃爾威兄弟前來相聚。也不知道是烏歐牟事多還是維拉忘性強，蒙福之地的諾多與凡雅精靈始終沒見到他們的帖勒瑞親戚。但凡決定事情就要做到底的芬威實在受不了。他對烏歐牟死磨活磨，磨到他又快拋棄這些年累積的修養，準備成為史上第一位痛毆維拉的精靈（日後他確實是第一個單挑魔苟斯的精靈），烏歐牟才拖拖拉拉地動身，前往中土把以歐威為首的帖勒瑞精靈們，帶來阿門洲。只是帖勒瑞們要走不走，邊走邊玩的習性，等到他們真正踏上維林諾又是很長一段時間過去。

  
芬威在艾蘭迪海岸前，見到一艘艘由巨大天鵝拉動的白船時，是一臉見鬼。他看向隔壁金閃閃的英格威，英格威瑠璃色的眼裡寫滿了兩個字：「啥小？」最前方的那艘船船頭，歐威正歡欣無比地朝他們大力揮手：「芬威，英格威！好久不見啦！」

  
「你哥咧？」三方準備敘舊前，芬威東瞧瞧西瞧瞧就是不見埃爾威。

「丟了？」英格威補充問。

「喔，對啊，哈哈哈，他可能還在玩中土大冒險吧。」歐威苦笑著說。

凡雅至高王與諾多至高王交換了一下眼神：「( ▔___▔)y-～。」

  
日後芬威再度見到埃爾威，已經是在曼多斯大殿裡以阿飄型態看到對方。

某日，迷瑞爾挽著丈夫漫步於艾蘭迪遍撒寶石的沙灘上時，她一臉神秘地對芬威說：「我有個秘密。」

「妳有什麼秘密瞞著我？」芬威摟住妻子纖弱的肩膀，將鼻尖湊近她。這陣子，他覺得迷瑞爾似乎清瘦了些。

迷瑞爾環著芬威的腰，灰色眼睛霧氣浮現，顯得她眼波如水。她墊起腳尖，芬威低下頭，聽見妻子說：「我懷孕了。」

即便面對未知凶險旅程也毫不畏懼的諾多至高王，聽完妻子的話之後，第一次，露出呆滯無神的表情。不到十秒，他大力抱起迷瑞爾，像個獲得寶物的孩子般，高興地轉起圈：「我要當爸爸了！我要當爸爸了！」

芬威高聲歡叫。迷瑞爾將額頭貼近芬威的，秀雅的臉上洋溢快樂的笑容。

在這光采斑斕的海岸上，這對諾多王族夫妻，認為他們是整個阿爾達最幸福的家庭。


	2. Free talk

「什麼？你說芬威和藹溫柔？你是收了芬威多少潤筆費，要替他說話？」精靈至高王英格威表示這顛倒世道已經沒天理可言。

「見鬼！你說英格威文雅莊重？你眼睛業障重。」諾多至高王芬威表示不予置評，蘑菇絲放出這樣的謠言實在太過智障，難怪輸到脫褲子。

天鵝港之王歐威表示維林諾今日風和日麗，窩在澳闊隆迪不被戰火波及超～愉快Ｖ。

如果有人把芬威早年的事蹟說給提理安的庫路芬威小王子（這是庫路芬威senior！）聽，正在長牙的庫路芬威，會露出缺門牙的可愛笑容，童言童語地開啟地圖砲：「拔拔是全阿爾達最棒最厲害的拔拔惹，一定都是那些蠢蛋的問題。」


End file.
